Declaração Sobre Chuva de Estrelas
by Mache-chin
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia tem tudo que uma garota pode querer. Ela é popular na escola, herdeira de grande herança e seu namorado é o igualmente adorado capitão do time de basquete, o lindo Loki Leoni. Infelizmente, no seu segundo Ano Novo em Magnólia ela está para comemorar com seus amigos no show de sua banda favorita, Fairy Tail, e foi dispensada. Agora seu único desejo é Natsu Dragneel.


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**2: Fanfic feita com base no OVA 2 do anime.**

**Oneshot**

_Querido diário... Ah, será que eu devo começar a escrever assim mesmo? É tão antiquado. Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Ah sim, o meu objetivo principal por ter tirado você da gaveta da minha escrivaninha (e me desculpe por ter te jogado lá pra início de conversa, mas talvez a Wendy tenha razão em dizer que eu preciso extravasar as minhas emoções em alguma coisa, então te aceito como presente de aniversário dela) é porque eu preciso contar um segredo. Quer dizer, se minhas amigas já sabem dele então não é segredo._

_Mesmo assim eu vou dizer, porque preciso colocar essas palavras em prática: eu amo o Natsu. Ah claro, você não sabe ainda quem é o Natsu! Bom, como eu posso começar a explicar minha história?!... No mínimo pelos últimos dois anos. Então muito bem, eu vou contar. E antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é Lucy Heartifilia. Venho de uma família fabulosamente rica, tenho pais maravilhosos, amigos melhor ainda e um namorado fantástico... Ao menos, nesse último caso, ele deveria ser fantástico._

_Loki Leoni é o capitão do time de basquete da nossa escola, a Academia das Fadas. Ele é popular e inteligente, modéstia a parte assim como eu, e todos diziam que juntas nós éramos perfeitos juntos, mas de perto a situação é um pouco diferente. Loki sempre foi um mulherengo incorrigível. Achei inclusive que eu poderia corrigir esse problema quando ele me pediu em namoro, após uma tentativa diária por dois meses desde a minha transferência para o ensino médio, e finalmente resolvi aceitar. Contudo não funcionou._

_Faz mais ou menos uma semana ele me dispensou na nossa formatura do segundo ano, para ficar com a enfermeira do colégio, Aries. Estava numa boa, embora tivesse odiado receber um chute na frente do meu grupo de amigos (que eu não sabia, estavam escondidos do outro lado da parede no corredor na hora), e as garotas até me animaram. Elas são Erza, Juvia e Levy. As três são um amor, ainda que tenham umas manias estranhas e namorados mais esquisitos ainda (pelo menos duas delas)._

_Levy __McGarden__ é uma verdadeira ratinha de biblioteca, por isso é a primeira da turma em todos os testes cruéis e bizarros dos professores. Nós somos amigas há bastante tempo, desde que eu disse a ela o quanto me esforço para publicar as novelas com enormes capítulos escritos sobre a minha escrivaninha, e trocamos ideias desde então. Seu namorado é o Gajeel Redfox, um cara com uma pinta meio punk que faz cara feia para todos, excerto pra ela. Não sei bem o que a Levy viu nele, mas enfim..._

_Erza Scarlet é a assustadora presidente do conselho estudantil. Até mesmo os piores delinquentes não ousam ignorá-la, e eu não entendia o motivo até uns valentões virem de outra escola puxar briga com a gente (rivalidade acadêmica, provavelmente). Ela deu uma surra em todos. O recente namorado dela que foi transferido da Academia Paraíso, Jellal Fernandes, tomou um susto e a chamou de demônio. Claro, não podemos culpa-lo, mas Erza também tem um lado esperto e gentil debaixo da pose de durona._

_Hoje eles estão felizes juntos depois de alguma ajuda minha com roupas e bons modos (por isso a Erza e eu nos tornamos amigas) e o coitado ignorou a barra de ferro que ela consegue, de alguma forma, esconder no decote na hora de apalpá-la (segundo Erza me disse, porque diferente de vários alunos os dois não namoram no colégio). Juvia Loxar é um caso interessantíssimo. Assim como Gajeel, ela é transferida justamente da Academia Coragem, a escola que puxou briga conosco uma vez, e logo se apaixonou._

_O escolhido é Gray Fullbuster, o melhor amigo e arqui-inimigo de Natsu (eu já chego nele). Pelas razões mais estranhas possíveis, Juvia imaginou que Gray gostava de mim, mas não tenho culpa se temos os mesmos amigos em comum e por isso estamos sempre saindo juntos! Depois de esclarecer pra ela o mal entendido nós nos tornamos amigas, porém às vezes a maluquinha ainda fica com ciúme de mim. Ah sim, e a Wendy citada lá em cima é a irmãzinha do Jellal. A gente se conheceu quando ela o visitou no colégio._

_Você, diário, é um presente dela durante a minha festa de aniversário deste ano. Então, esses são os meus amigos. Só falta, é claro, Natsu Dragneel. O meu Natsu. (Suspiro) Eu gosto tanto do Natsu! Nos menores e maiores sentidos das palavras, EU AMO O NATSU! Ele é meu amigo de infância e por algum tempo não nos vimos mais. Antes de ser transferida para a nossa atual escola, eu estava em outra cidade e numa incrível Academia para Jovens Moças, então não mantivemos contato por uns anos._

_Desde que eu vivo em um ambiente muito restrito, eu amo a liberdade que tenho em Magnólia. E a melhor parte de me mudar foi poder reencontrar o Natsu. Ele continua tão bobo quanto eu me lembro na infância, fazendo brincadeiras com todos (especialmente com Gray) e ainda tem o mesmo sorriso bobo e ao mesmo tempo fofo, daqueles que me faz sorrir mesmo estando profundamente triste. A questão é que desde o meu retorno, já faz dois anos eu tento me declarar pra ele e nada! Uma vez quase consegui..._

_Ou melhor, a minha confissão foi perfeita, mas aquele cabeção é que não entendeu nada! Durante o Ano Novo passado a nossa turma estava fazendo o de sempre: festejando a entrada de ano com o show da nossa banda favorita, a Fairy Tail. Nós temos até tatuagens iguais de cores diferentes como marca pessoal! Enfim, como tradição depois do show nós fizemos desejos durante a chuva de fogos e eu aproveitei para me declarar pro Natsu depois de arrastar ele pra longe dos outros. Eu disse claramente que gostava dele. E aí?_

_O bobão achou que eu estava brincando! Ele riu e disse que eu não devia ficar tão melosa! Pode? A minha vontade foi dar um murro nele. E de fato eu fiz isso e passei uns dias sem conversar com ele, nem atendi as ligações, mas acabei perdoando. Fiquei esse ano toda deprimida e agora nós estamos prontos para celebrar a chegada do próximo ano novamente. Não sei como vou fazer pra esconder a cara porque além do meu grupo, bem provavelmente, vários outros alunos da nossa turma vão estar lá na praia também._

_Ah sim, é que o show da Fairy Tail é sempre na praia local. Bom, ainda que eu fique sozinha – até pior: segurando vela – pelo menos já descontei minha frustração. Na verdade eu já tô atrasada pra dar um tabefe no visual, e adivinhe quem vem me buscar para nos reunirmos com os outros? É diário, o Natsu! O cabeção não deve demorar muito, mesmo se atrasando, então eu vou terminar por aqui e depois eu conto o que aconteceu na minha entrada de ano, ok?! Deseje-me boa sorte, porque mesmo cabeção ele é um dragão!_

_..._

_Oi diário da Lucy! Sou eu, o Natsu. Parece que ela tá no banheiro e não me ouviu chegando, daí você tava aqui e eu resolvi te abrir pra ver o que era. Ano passado eu realmente achei que a Lucy tivesse brincando naquela hora, sabe, mas só porque eu achava que alguém como ela nunca ia querer um cara tipo eu. Mesmo ela tendo dito pra você coisas tão legais sobre mim (com exceção do bobão e cabeção), eu sei que sou muito grosso, impulsivo e quando não gosto de alguém antes de conversar eu chego bem na voadora._

_Por isso naquele dia eu achei estranho ela me dizer que gostava de mim, ou melhor, que me ama. A verdade é que eu também amo muito a Lucy, mas você não pode contar nada pra ela, ok?! Eu vou fazer uma surpresa no show desse ano. Sabia diário, a banda Fairy Tail é composta pela Mirajane (locutora), o Laxus (guitarrista, namorado da Mira), o Elfman (baterista, irmão da Mira), Evergreen [backvocal (acho que escreve assim), namorada do Elfman] e Lisanna (baixo, a outra irmã da Mira)._

_Acontece que a Lisanna é muito amiga minha, do tempo que a Lucy se mudou, e o engraçado vem aí: a Lucy só conseguiu transferência pra Academia das Fadas porque a Lisanna saiu pra montar a banda com os irmãos, pode?! É verdade, porque quem me contou foi o professor de história, o Capricorn. Nossos professores são estranhos mesmo, tanto quanto as provas que eles passam; assim como a Lucy disse. Tipo, o Capricorn é o sabidão dos professores e tá sempre dando dicas de livros pra Levy. Gajeel não aguenta!_

_Quer ver, vou dar o meu veredito sobre o pessoal estranho daquele colégio:_

_Relógio da entrada – Horologium = Ele tem pernas e braços, é um relógio que pode sair correndo! Ele é engraçado, mas meio bizarro e inesperado, porque some o tempo todo._

_Conselheira – Charles = Ela é uma gata branca muito mandona. O Happy gosta dela._

_Professor de Português – Happy = Ele é muito maneiro, mas como é baixinho e a mesa da sala é grande o coitado sofre pra alcançar e por isso acaba deprimido se alguém não ajudar._

_Enfermeira – Áries = Ela é legal, mas muito tímida e medrosa. É a namorada do Loki, e talvez eu não devesse estar falando disso porque ele é o ex da Lucy, mas agora já foi. Pede desculpa por mim, tá?!_

_Aulas de Esporte: Professora de Natação – Aquarius = Mal humorada e estressada, eu acho que é como dá pra definir. Ela namora o professor Scorpio/Professor de Tiro ao Alvo – Sagittarius = Não para de treinar nem mesmo na hora do almoço. Eu ouvi que ele ganhou o campeonato nacional de tiro com arco ano passado e agora está tentando uma medalha no campeonato mundial esse ano/Professor de Corrida – Scorpio = Fala muito e acho que é roqueiro, pelo menos foi o que o Gajeel me disse._

_Professora de Música – Lyra = É toda meiguinha e fala mansinho, mas que ninguém se atreva a irritar ela porque a mulher fica uma fera! É até engraçado dizer "mulher", porque ela é bem baixinha._

_Professor de Matemática – Taurus = É um bombadão que gosta da Lucy (e de qualquer mulher com peitos grandes). Ah, mas os da Lucy são melhores do que o de qualquer garota!_

_Professor de Geografia – Crux = Vive dormindo na sala de aula, até fora dela, mas é inteligente. A Lucy diz que ele dorme porque tá pensando em uma resposta esperta. Vá saber..._

_Pois é, esses são nossos mestres. Mas nem de longe eles são tão esquisitos quanto os empregados da Lucy! A empregada dela, Virgo, parece que obedece tudo ao pé da letra (nem que sejam as coisas mais impossíveis) e quer sempre ser punida, mesmo tendo feito tudo certo. O cabelereiro da Lucy, Câncer, eu já conheci quase dois anos atrás, quando ela tava se aprontando pra uma festa de aniversário (não me lembro de quem era). É um doido que aparece muito rápido nos lugares e faz uns penteados estranhos._

_Bom, vamos admitir, a Lucy é estranha, né?! Se você ainda não percebeu diário, você vai ver. A Lucy tem uns gritos engraçados (já dei vários sustos nelas só por isso) e gosta sempre de andar arrumada, mesmo se for pra ficar em casa. A parte que eu gosto nisso é porque ela tem umas roupas decotadas (risos). Mas eu amo a Lucy mesmo porque ela é tudo o que eu não sou. Ih, ela tá saindo do banho! Até mais!_

_..._

_Bem diário, aqui é a Lucy novamente. Parece que o safado do Natsu andou fuçando você, não é?! Bem, eu tenho novidades: ELE ME PEDIU EM NAMORO! Quer dizer, você já sabia! (Risos) __Teve uma linda chuva de estrelas cadentes no céu junto com os fogos nessa hora. Não foi lá uma coisa tão romântica quanto o caso da Erza, porque Jellal a pediu em casamento. Sim, eles vão CASAR! Mesmo assim eu estou feliz com meu Natsu e tenho certeza de que logo teremos algo a mais pra oficializar nosso relacionamento, se é que me entende._ Bom... Ele já disse que quer trinta filhos.

_**Fim**_


End file.
